


《失乐园》Ⅲ

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 4





	《失乐园》Ⅲ

04.

周震南睡不着。

他裹好睡衣蹲在二楼栏杆边往下看，地板是红棕色的，上面有一绺一绺浅色的纹路。

他记得当时挑地板是全家人一起去的，那时候小东还没学会走路，姐姐把他勒在怀里，妈妈挽着爸爸的手，一会儿说这个颜色太暗，一会儿又说那个颜色太跳。

周震南不喜欢买东西看来看去的，索性放弃选择权，趴在姐姐背后跟小东玩躲猫猫。

“咯咯咯咯……”小东笑得口水直流到姐姐头发上，结果被嫌弃地丢回妈妈怀里。

“那就这款吧。”妈妈一边接过小东一边跟销售员讲。

后来又买了什么？

哦，空调、冰箱、洗碗机、热水器，等等等等。

爸爸原本打算包给装修公司一起搞定，但妈妈觉得那样没有仪式感，或者是她觉得，那样会显得自己什么力都没出。

再后来一个新家出现了。

说实话周震南还是比较喜欢以前的房子，虽然小了点，但他的房间正对露天阳台。阳台上随意堆放着黑色的瓦片和红色的砖头，青苔与野草从水泥缝中间冒出来，雨水一浸，生长更盛。

夏天的时候一家人就会摆着小桌在阳台上吃饭，抬头星星漫天，低头人间烟火。

而不像现在，房子好大，也好冷。

“嘀”

指纹锁轻响了一声，爸爸回来了。

周震南将脑袋从栏杆缝中间探出去，但爸爸并没有看到他。

客厅吊灯没开，只有昏黄的廊灯亮着。爸爸扯松了领带坐到沙发上，仰头点了根烟。

白色的烟雾轻轻扬扬，周震南想到姚琛事后也常会抽烟。有一次他壮起胆问姚琛“能不能给我吸一口？”，姚琛伸手将烟掐灭了，说“你还小，不可以抽。”

“我还小的话，老师为什么要选择我呢？” 他那天像吃了熊心豹子胆，竟然继续问下去。

“因为你是老天赐给我的。”姚琛笑着亲他的眼皮。

该死的老天。

周震南在心里想。

寂静中传来开门的声音，妈妈穿着睡裙走到周震南身边：“回房睡吧，明天还要去少年宫呢。”

爸爸听见说话声抬起头，周震南转身前瞥到他又点了根烟。

*  
第二天周震南在少年宫门口碰到了夏之光和翟潇闻，夏之光垂头丧气的：“一个礼拜才回家一次，回来就上补习，补补补！补习有用还去学校干嘛啊！”

“你自己学不进去还怪这怪那。”翟潇闻边啃三明治边吐槽他。

周震南礼貌性地冲他们打招呼，期间一个人影从他们旁边穿过去，周震南认出那是剪了短发的徐妍妍。

“喂，疯婆子！”夏之光嚷嚷道。他一向跟徐妍妍不对付，照常理来说徐妍妍听到这个称呼铁定会回头追着他打。

但这次没有。

徐妍妍坑头走得步伐生风，完全没理会夏之光的叫唤。

“事出反常必有妖。”夏之光嘟囔了一句。

“这么想被打，我替她打你好了。”翟潇闻翻个白眼。

不曾想夏之光一语成谶——半个小时后，周震南把英语补充习题做到第六道时，听到窗外有人惊叫。

夏之光反应最快，一个箭步冲到窗口，然后，扶着桌子吐了出来。

周震南没有好奇心，而是捏着笔静静地看着越来越多人挤到窗边，然后尖叫、哭泣、呕吐。

“有人跳楼啦！”

“快报警！”

四周闹哄哄的。

周震南捂住耳朵，一直钻到桌肚下面去。

他不是没想过跳楼自杀，或者割腕——不过据说割腕死亡率不高。跳楼的话，也有死不掉的，苟延残喘、半死不活。

他试想过许多种死法，他不怕死，但他怕一次性死不掉。他不想看见妈妈悲伤的眼神，更不想他自杀的原因被挖出来鞭笞。

无数次，无数次他梦见自己在没有尽头的黑夜中奔跑，姚琛的声音从半空传来，说：“周震南，不要逃……周震南，你逃不掉的……”

周震南，你永远是我的。

*  
从那以后少年宫就停业整顿了，周震南的补习生涯再次结束。

没过多久他听到其他同学议论，说徐妍妍家里人来办了退学手续。

他们说徐妍妍没有死，只是双腿骨折，加脾脏破裂做了摘除手术。

还有——

“医生说她已经怀孕三个月啦，这一跳，孩子流了。”

几个女学生在后排嘀嘀咕咕，说到这时不由一同露出鄙夷的神色。

初三，正是花苞般稚嫩的年纪，应该干净、纯洁、阳光，而不是像徐妍妍那样，肮脏、堕落、可耻。

哦，肮脏、堕落、可耻。

周震南在白纸上写下这三个词，仿佛是在形容他自己。

“周震南，你出来一下！”

门外有人喊他。

“来了。”他慢吞吞踱出去。

找他的是文艺部的部长陈泽演，找他的原因是艺术节在即，周震南班上曾经报了一个戏剧表演节目，但节目的女主角——演奥菲利亚的徐妍妍退学了。

“现在这个角色是空缺的，你们文娱委员刚才跟我推荐了你。”

周震南看了文娱委员许维维一眼，后者冲他挤挤眼。

确实，有徐妍妍这个“前车之鉴”，女同学们都不肯顶奥菲利亚的角色，仿佛谁演了这个角色谁就会跟她一样不干净似的。

“知道了，”周震南垂下眉目，“我演。”

他一向心软好说话，更何况某种程度上，他已经把自己和徐妍妍划入同一阵圈了。

*  
下午第四节课是兴趣活动，周震南被陈泽演拉去文娱楼试衣服。

舞蹈房里挤满了一群排练的人，有几个靠在墙边的，看见周震南走过去，纷纷从窗口往外看。

“台词很简单啦，主要是哈姆雷特的，你就走个过场。”陈泽演边走边解说，“到了，”他在服化间门口停住，“喏，角落那件绿裙子就是奥菲利亚的。你先试试看，我还要去306找下邵老师。”

“嗯，好。”周震南脱了鞋踩上地板。正对他的是一面巨大的落地镜，灯光从墙板上方打下来，照亮整个空间——里面满满当当地塞着几百套戏服，有的华丽有的精致，显得角落那件绿裙子普通极了。

他慢慢走过去，抬手拎起衣架上的那件裙子。只听“啪嗒”一声，有什么东西从裙子里掉了出来。

周震南弯下腰——

那是一本黑色软皮笔记本，正安安静静地躺在地板上。

周震南扭头，陈泽演早没了影子。于是他继续弯腰，捡起那本笔记本。

一张薄薄的纸片从笔记本里飘出来，周震南伸手接住，发现纸片上写满了“SOS”，每一个字母都用了极大的力气，笔液透纸，仿佛要把纸张撕裂。

他犹豫再三，最终还是打开了笔记本——

“5月17日，天气小雨。我去办公室送作业本，袁老师问我穿短裙冷不冷。我说不冷，他说现在的校服设计得很不好，我以后会得关节炎的。”

“5月25日，天气阴。袁老师说我是一个好女孩，但我不懂，好女孩就是坐在老师大腿上吗？”

“6月7日，天气晴。袁老师说我可以学着先用嘴巴，我说我不会，他说以后给我多买些棒棒糖就行了。”

“6月13日，天气阴。很疼，真的很疼，那里在流血，不能走路，也不能坐下。妈妈问我怎么了，我说不小心摔了一跤。”

“6月17日，天气晴。如果我爱老师的话，会不会就不这么难过了？好吧，我爱他。”

……

“1月13日，我怀孕了，但老师说他不能娶我，他还说我太小了，根本不懂爱情是什么。可我真的很爱他，我想过毕业后跟他结婚的。”

日记到这里戛然而止。

周震南看到那个“结婚”的“婚”慢慢晕开，原来是他的眼泪滴了上去。

心口好痛，痛得快要撕裂。他仿佛看到那个穿着校服短裙的女孩，一步一步走向泥泞的沼泽，走向黑暗无尽的深渊。

他低头收好笔记本，然后换上绿裙子。

十分钟后，镜中出现一个短发“小女孩”，悲伤、颓靡、泪流满面，“她”捏着裙边，一步一步走向镜子，最终紧紧贴在镜面上——以摊开双手拥抱的姿势。

如果那天死的是自己呢？

周震南想。

会不会也成为众人口中的“淫荡者”，毕竟没有谁会去怪一个衣冠楚楚的正人君子，大家只会说，是那个学生不知检点，诱唆他人。

徐妍妍说：如果她爱老师的话，会不会就不这么难过了？

那么我可不可以也爱老师呢？

不是从前那样，带着谎言和糊弄的语气，而是真正的爱他。

周震南又想。

*  
姚琛推门进去的时候就看见周震南穿着裙子仰躺在地板上，巴掌大的脸蛋布满泪痕。

“老师，”周震南支起脑袋，“我可以爱你吗？”

“怎么了？”姚琛进门时反手将门锁拧上。

“那你能跟我结婚吗？”周震南又问。

“如果法律允许的话。”姚琛跪坐下去，低头轻轻抚摸他的脸。

外面响起放学铃声，陈泽演敲了敲门，嘟囔道：“奇怪，今天怎么这么早锁门啊？”然后就走开了。

“老师，你能不能亲亲我。”周震南小声问。

姚琛将他抱起来，放在墙边的空椅子上。

绿裙子背后有拉链，周震南刚才没拉到顶，这么一动作领口就耷拉了下来，露出他半个胸口，粉红色的乳尖在蕾丝花边里若隐若现。

姚琛伸手从裙底探进去，将他的短裤褪掉了。

周震南顺从地将手搭在姚琛肩膀，两只细细的小腿尽全力张开，在层层叠叠的绿纱花瓣中袒露自己幼小的阴茎。

姚琛低头舔他的脖子，舌头沿着锁骨一路往下，最终停顿在他逐渐硬挺的乳尖上。周震南挺了挺背，像母亲哺乳幼儿般捧着姚琛的脑袋。

他今日竟难得地乖顺，姚琛心中满意，动作也不由难得地温柔。

更让姚琛想不到的是周震南随即非常自觉地跪在他胯间，用绵软小舌将他伺候得身心舒畅，后来甚至还提着裙边将后穴送给姚琛的胯间之物，做到极致时，每颠一下，周震南裙子上的蕾丝花边就掉下去一次，他不停地拽，刻意将与姚琛交合之处暴露在对方视线里，那里有止不住的水流泛滥，滴到姚琛脚上、滴到周震南裙子上、滴到地板上。

姚琛一边喘着粗气一边伸手拉下裙子拉链，将周震南从层叠中剥出来，赤条条落进他怀里。

周震南面对他坐下去，肉粉色的阴茎抵在姚琛肚脐上，从顶端一点一点往外渗水。

“老师，帮帮我，好难过……”

“不行，你要自己来。”

姚琛握住他的手，放在他的阴茎上。

“老师喜欢看你自己来。”

“好……”

周震南颤抖着握住自己的阴茎，上下快速撸动起来。

越来越多的水喷到姚琛肚皮上，周震南大汗淋漓，他的后穴被姚琛撑胀着，阴茎在自己手里直挺，好像很快乐，又好像很痛苦。

“周震南，看着我。”姚琛捧住他的脸，迫使他睁开眼。

“老师……唔……”

周震南的精液射了出去，溅到姚琛下巴上。

姚琛立马把他拎起来，提到镜子前。

“周震南，你要看好。”姚琛握着他的阴茎，手指慢慢滑下去，然后掰开他的腿，“这里，只有我能进去，你自己也不行，听到了吗？”

周震南喘着气，没有回答。

姚琛突然塞进去三根手指。

周震南顿时浑身痉挛，眼泪直流。

“老师……呜呜……老师……”他捏着姚琛的手一点点拔出来，“我爱你……我真的爱你……”

“我跟你说过的，”姚琛掐住他的下巴，“爱太不庄重了。”

“不是的，”周震南转身搂住姚琛的脖子，“我爱你，比臣服更深刻。”他笨拙地亲姚琛的嘴唇，然后是锁骨。他学着姚琛对待他的方式，拨开对方的衬衣，舔舐对方的乳尖。

“小家伙，”姚琛忽然笑了，将他的脑袋从自己胸口捧起来，“你这么想爱我？”

周震南哭着点头。

“那就爱吧。”姚琛低下头，亲了亲他的眼皮。


End file.
